The Songfic Collection of Fangirlness
by Dirge for the Dead
Summary: All I did for this is take songs I heard and re-wrote it to fit Invader Zim! ZaDR, ZaGR, ZaDR, and things from their POV- you name it, I have it! Read and Review! Pleez send me ideas and I'll dedicate it to you! NOW READ THE DARN SONGY THINGS!
1. INTRO OF AWESOMENESS! not really

Dirge: YO! You all have read my song-fic 'Teardrops on my Telescope', right? YOU SHOULD HAVE! That song-y thingy inspired me to write a BUNCH of things like that! ZaDR, ZaGR, ZaTR, and songs just from their POV, you name it, I have it! AWESOME, RIGHT? This is just, like, the intro or… something. I dunno. I might not be able to update often though, cuz of skool and that I'm marrying Dib soon.

Dib: What?

Dirge: You didn't know?

Dib: When the heck did I propose to you?

Dirge: You haven't… yet.

Dib: Yet?

Dirge: I AM IN CONTROL OF THESE STORIES! I can MAKE you. **Falls into bout of demonic laughter**

Dib: **looks scared**

Dirge: Anyway, I'm gonna put up the first one and put Teardrops on my Telescope on it as well today. WHOO!

Dib: If you have any songs that you think she should rewrite, send her ideas in reviews and stuff, and if she uses it, she'll dedicate it to you and tell people to read your stuff. If you want her to. She looks at all her readers profiles and read their stories, cuz she's weird like that.

Dirge: Right on, Dibby. That's why I love you! **Glomps him**

Dib: AGH!


	2. Inv8r Boi

Dirge: HEY, THIS IS THE FIRST ONE! AWESOME! Avril Lavigne is awesome, and I thought this song fit Tak and Zim perfectly! You all know how Tak turned down Zim in her episode 'Tak the Hideous New Girl', right? And then she disappeared? Right. I had to change it a bit to fit the song some more, but I thought I fit it perfectly. Gaz is in it, too!

POINTS- It said she was a sort of janitor in the episode, so that's what this is. AND, since it says 'Tak the Hideous New Girl' I had to call her face hideous, but I think she's pretty.

**Disclaimer: Avril Lavigne in all her awesomeness owns Sk8r Boi, and Jhonen VEE owns Invader Zim and all the characters related to that. I'm not trying on this disclaimer.**

* * *

INV8R BOI

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was an Invader

She was a Janitor

What more can I say?

He wanted her

She'd never tell

But secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his

Invader clothes

_He was a Invader Boy_

_She said 'See You Later Boy'_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a hideous face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to Irk_

Five years from now

She sits at home

Upgrading Mimi,

She's all alone

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees

Invader boy taking over Earth on the news

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they're all captured

She runs to the stadium

And stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a Invader Boy

She said 'See You Later Boy'

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's the ruler of Earth

Hitting humans with… cattle prods

Does your hideous face see what he's worth?

_He was a Invader Boy_

_She said 'See You Later Boy'_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a hideous face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to Irk_

Gaz:

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I can see the soul inside

Tak- **zaps Gaz with laser gun and marries Zim**

Tak:

He's just a boy

I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rule each others world

I'm with the Invader boy

I said 'See you Later Boy'

I'll help you kill humans after I watch my TV show

I'll be at his base

Fighting over who gets to torture Gaz next

She's the girl we used to know

I'm with the Invader boy

I said 'See you Later Boy'

I'll help you kill humans after my TV show

I'll be at his base

Fighting over who gets to torture Gaz next

She's the girl we used to know

**_End_**

* * *

Dirge: Yeah, man. Remember- SEND IN IDEAS! I needs them. I NEEDS THEM SO!


	3. Teardrops on my Telescope

YAY, here's Teardrops on my Telescope!

Dirge: I HATE TAYLOR SWIFT! This is a song-fic, inspired by her suckiest song, Teardrops on my Guitar. I am a BIG fan of ZATR, so Tak is the 'girl'. I still hate ZADR, and only read good ones. Message me if you think your story is worthy of the almighty DIRGE!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing Zim, although Dib and I are gettin' married soon. Taylor Swift owns her and her suckiness.**

* * *

Zim glares  
at me  
I  
Fake a growl so he won't see

That I want  
and I need him  
Everything that we should be

But Tak is beautiful  
She's the girl he talks about  
And she's the alien that he  
Cannot live without

Zim falls in meat  
I laugh cuz it's just so funny  
I can't

Even see  
Anyone when he's with me

(Chorus)  
_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my telescope_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star._  
_He's the alien_  
_In my head_  
_I keep thinking about_  
_Don't know why I do_

Zim laughs  
At me  
Can he tell that I can't breath?

And there he goes  
So perfectly  
The kind of flawless I can never beCuzimahumanandhesnot **_- fastlike in one breath_**

Tak better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those alien eyes  
And knows she's lucky cuz

_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my telescope_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star._  
_He's the alien_  
_In my head_  
_I keep thinking about_  
_Don't know why I do_

So I walk home with Gaz  
As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and

Probably get some sleep at night

_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my telescope_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star._  
_He's the alien_  
_In my head_  
_I keep thinking about_  
_Don't know why I do_

He's the time  
Taken up by my alien obsession  
He's all that I want to fall into

Zim glares  
At me  
I  
Fake a growl so he won't  
Seeeee...

* * *

Dirge: ***glares at Dib* **You BETTER not love him, Dibby!

Dib: Uh... don't worry, I don't.

Dirge: GOOD! ***glomps Dib***

**END!!!**

**AUTHORS NOT: If u like this, pweese check out my other stories. Thanks much!**

**Dirge for the Dead  
**


	4. Skool Never Ends

Dirge: I love this song so much! I have it on my iPod, and I'm listening to it right now! If you haven't heard 'High school Never Ends' by Bowling for Soup, LOOK IT UP FOR SHITS SAKE! This is told by Gaz, and if you think of her singing this, you will laugh out loud I swear.

**Disclaimer: HIGHSCHOOL NEVER ENDS BELONGS TO BOWLING FOR SOUP AND INVADER ZIIIIIM BELONGS TO THE ALMIGHTY AWESOME JHONEN THE WONDERBOY**

SKOOL NEVER, EVER ENDS

HEY!  
(lots of OH's here- to lazy to type them)

HEY!

(lots of OH's here- to lazy to type them)

HEY!

_GRADE SKOOL_

Five years, I thought for sure

That's all I had to endure

All the total dicks

All the blond haired chicks

So shallow, so frikin' immature

Then when I got to Middle Skool,

I looked around and said 'HEY WAIT!'

'This is the same as where I just came from! I thought it was over!'

'Oh, that's just great.'

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's crazy, who popular

Who's got the hair, who's got the clothes

Who's _kinda_ cute (ugh)

And who's just a mess.

And I still don't have the right look

And I still have no friends (that's good)

Nothing changed except the faces, names and trends!

Grade Skool never ends!

_THREE YEARS LATER- HIGH SKOOL!_

Ew, check out the popular kids.

You'll never guess what Zita did.

How did Willy lose all that weight?

And Tak had a baby so I guess Zim's straight.

STILL, the only thing that matters

Is climbing up the damn social ladder!

They still care about their hair, and now the car they drive!

It doesn't seem to matter if you're ten or seventeen.

Zita?

She's the prom queen!

Keef,

Captain of the chess team?

Ponchy- the Clown.

Torque- the Quarter Back

Ugh, I've seen it all before!

I WANT MY MONEY BACK!

The whole damn world is now obsessed

With who's the best dressed, and why who's having sex?

"Who's in the clubs?" "Who's on drugs?"

I really don't give a shit.

And I still don't have the right look

And I STILL don't have any friends (still good)

And I play the same shit as I did back then

Ugh, Grade Skool never ended.

And High Skool probably won't either.

AFTER HIGH SKOOL

Damn.

The whole frikin' world is still just as obsessed

"Who's the best dressed?" "Who's having sex?"

"Who's in the clubs?" "Who's on drugs?"

I really don't give a shit.

And I still don't have the right look

And I STILL don't have any friends (still good)

And I play the same shit as I did back then

God, Skool never ends.

Skool never ends.

Skool never, ever ends.

Jesus, here we go again…


	5. Tak, My Alien

Dirge: Wootness and such! I would like to thank all of my awesome reviewers! I got so many (to me) it was scary! But thanks so much!

To my anonymous reviewer, 'just a hint ()': I'm not using actually 'copywrited' music. I am putting in disclaimers, because I am not a meany. But thank you anyway!

This song is dedicated to InvaderZATR, who told me to write this song. It was a challenge, so people do not flame me because I couldn't really change all the words. In my defense, this was the first time I heard it… Heh…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the type, my idol Jhonen V does. nor My Alien by Simple Plan, because Simple Plan owns it, this song.**

**I GIVE YOU**

MY ALIEN, TAK

I'm sick of being alone

When is Tak coming home?

I remember smelling her antenna

I'll meet her anywhere

Somewhere where Dib

Can't know our faces

_She has to arms to hold me_

_Four metal spider legs to wrap around me_

_She's not a typical girlfriend_

_She's my alien_

She always knows when something's wrong

And when something doesn't belong

She can read my mind with her metal thing on her eye

Tak can be assured that around me

I will protect her from the smelly Dib-Monkey

She's not wasting her time

She can take me to the place

We call home

In a spaceship (mine sucks)

That will hopefully someday be my own

We have the same leaders

Tak, I surrender

_She has to arms to hold me_

_Four metal spider legs to wrap around me_

_She's not a typical girlfriend_

_She's my alien_

I'll fix my Voot with my astronaut kit

Now all I need is a screw driver

My love, my Irken girlfriend

Tak, my alien


	6. The Robot Came Back

Dirge: This song is an awesome song, man! Wow, two chapters in one day, like, six in two days or something. I have no life whatsoever. I didn't have school this week, or next week, because we are moving schools. It would have happened over the summer, but there was this huge rainstorm and it flooded the school, so… Yeah, I'm shutting up now.

**Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns The Cat Came Back, but I DO know that Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim. I is so smart.**

THE ROBOT CAME BACK

Invader Zim had troubles of his own  
But he had a little robot that wouldn't leave his home  
He tried and he tried to give the thing away,  
He gave it to an alien goin' far, far away.

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

The alien around the corner decided he'd blow up the robot on sight,  
He loaded up his laser gun with nails and dynamite;  
He waited and he waited for the robot to come around,  
A toy moose and a pig is all they ever found

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

Zim gave it to a little boy with a life threat,  
He told him for to take it up the river in a boat;  
They tied a weight around its neck, it must have weighed 50 pounds  
Now they drag the river for a little boy that's drowned

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

He gave it to a man going up in a rocket,  
He told him for to take it to the planet Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people  
The rocket came down about ninety miles away,  
Where he is now, no one but Gir can say

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

The robot it had some company one night out when he was playing with his pig,  
Someone threw a gnome, and they threw it mighty hard;  
It caught the robot behind the eye, he thought it rather slight,  
When along came Dib and knocked the cat out of sight

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

Away across the ocean Zim did send Gir at last,  
The vessel was only out a day and going rather fast  
Zim began to pray to Irk, the boat began to toss,  
A great big gust of wind came by and every soul was lost.

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

The robot had a bunch of pigs  
All of whom he loved  
With seventy little piglets till there came a cyclone;  
Blew the houses all apart and tossed Gir around,  
The air was full of piggies, and not a one was ever found.

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

Zim dropped an atom bomb fell just the other day,  
The H-Bomb fell in the very same way;  
Russia went  
England went  
and then the U.S.A.  
The human race was finished without a chance to pray.

_But the robot came back the very next day,  
The robot came back, we thought he was a goner  
But the robot came back; it just couldn't stay away.  
Away, away, yea, yea, yea_

Zim: YOU KNOW WHAT? I give up. Damn robot.

Gir: I LIKE ATOM BOMBS! I like them gooood...

* * *

Dirge: Remember, I would love to have people tell me what songs to put up!


	7. Love or Hate Gaz

Dirge: My friends tell me that this song is my themesong… I have no idea why… I mean, the original song. I love this song so much, but the redo under… Not the best one. Why did I do this? Jesus…

**Disclaimer: Love me or Hate me belongs to the awesome Lady Sovereign. Invader Zim belongs to the MORE (le gasp!) awesome Jhonen the Wonder boy. **

Yeah,  
I'm officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the me, me, me.

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

I'm not fat, I don't need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just too light  
And I don't have the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.  
I don't have hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big black dress that hides that nasty shit.  
Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
Now I don't really give a....Ugh!  
I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missing her diamonds.  
I'm missing my Gameslave, shit!  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No I don't own a corgi,  
Had a dog, it died cuz I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm Gaz, try and deport me!

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!  
_  
I'm that quite angry girl with the purple hair  
I don't like drinking fancy champy,  
I'll stick with Soda, it's all gone  
Fuck you, Dib,  
I'm a little unlady-like,  
What can I say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, can't put down my game.  
I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit, I got millions.  
I'm the younger kid, the quiet kid,  
I'll make you hurt till your sick  
Cuz I can hurt you if I want, when I want  
Yeah I do have some stories  
And its not true I don't want all the glory.  
Go on then, come on support me,  
I'm Gaz, try and deport me

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me

So I can't dance and I never, ever sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Gaz the Game Addict  
So I can't dance and I never, ever sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Gaz the Game Addict!

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Gaz the Game Addict!

Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Gaz the Game Addict!


	8. Gir's Alter Ego

Dirge: So. Yes, I am still grounded, so yeah, I am risking potential DEATH now. I am now trying to do requests, and so I want to thank 'and stuff ()' for this song. Never heard it, but meh. So, muchos gracias, here's Alter Ego by the Clique Girls, in the mind of Gir. And don't worry, 'girl talk ()', your song requests are soon to follow. Jesus Christ, you had a LOT.

This was hard!

**Disclaimer: I no own nothin' in this, yo. I am not Jhonen (thank god) nor am I in a band, so yeah, nothing is mine. **

I can hear  
A little voice inside my head  
Telling Me  
That I should do what Zim says

Looking over my shoulder  
He's trying to tell me things  
Always trying to lead me in the right direction  
Nobody can see but me

_I can be hyper she can be obediant  
We can be this and that  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When I want to play with Pig  
He tell me to obey the Mastah  
We are one  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
HEY LOOK A PIGGY!_

I can tell  
When he's about to pull me in  
He has no fear  
But then he doesn't always win

He tells me what I should do  
I wanna play with my MOOSE!  
I never take myself seriously.

_I can be hyper she can be obediant  
We can be this and that  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When I want to play with Pig  
He tell me to obey the Mastah  
We are one  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
HEY LOOK A PIGGY!_

It's like he's sometimes my best friend  
Then my enemy again  
he is no-where but he's always there  
Yeah

Oh yeah

Oh oh oh ooh

HEY, LOOK, THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW!

I can hear a little voice inside my head  
Telling me I should have done what Zim said

Pigs!

_I can be hyper she can be obediant  
We can be this and that  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When I want to play with Pig  
He tell me to obey the Mastah  
We are one  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
HEY LOOK A PIGGY!_

_I can be hyper she can be obediant  
We can be this and that  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When I want to play with Pig  
He tell me to obey the Mastah  
We are one  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
HEY LOOK A PIGGY!_

_I can be hyper she can be obediant  
We can be this and that  
He's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
_

Oh Oh  
Yeah  
he's my Alter Ego-oh-oh


	9. The Boring Author Note You Hate

Dirge: Hellooo, dear readers. I AM DIRGE, THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR!

Yes, you all may be thinking 'Oh Shit! She's Ending This Awesome Thing!'

No. I will not.

This is just a note telling you all that I am so proud of myself! I want to thank you all indivigually. (sp?)

Na, nevermind. That'll take to long.

This thing has been a major hit, muchos gracias, sustantivo's and sustantiva's.

(not sure if my spanish was right there... ah well.)

I have hits in Ireland, Belgium, Russia, Paccistan etc etc etc. DEAR FRIKIN GOD! I love this thing.

I AM ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! That means that you do not have to have an account to review and tell me things.

I still need people to give me song ideas and people to check out my other stories.

* * *

Thank you all for getting me this far! I love you guys!

Remember, Dirge wants YOU for world conquest! Message or Review telling us so, and you get a man-eating cookie!


	10. Gaz, The Girl All The Tough Guys Want

Dirge: Fwiky fwiky BOOM! I'ma Rappah!

Na, just kidding. I hate rap. Or most of it.

Well, 'girl talk ()' I've been trying to get all your songs in in the hour before my step-dad wakes up… Meow.

Sorry miss, but, since I had NO IDEA who wrote those songs you wanted for RaPR, I couldn't do them. Luckily, I knew who wrote this one, since I adore the band Bowling for Soup. Authors note at the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl All The Bad Guys Want, cuz the awesome Bowling for Soup does. Nor do I own 'girl talk ()' because the only person I own on this site is me, because my slaves do not get internet access. Nor do I own Invader Zim, and I cry myself to sleep every night due to that. But, I DO own the Bellvorts, who are some type of alien angels, I guess.**

GAZ, THE GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT

8 o'clock on a Skool night and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl who is cool, but not as cool as ZIM!  
Her name is Gaz she's a game addict with a skull necklaze  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks, all the wind blows and the Bellvorts sing  
But, she doesn't notice me

_Cause she's watching TV  
Creaming over Game Slave  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me  
if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "Irk take me," as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the Godsmack and I HATE earth music  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their brother  
She said she'd like to score some games and a bottle of soda  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But, she'll never notice me

_Cause she's watching TV  
Creaming over Game Slave  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_  
She likes them with a attitude  
Gamecon season pass  
Driving in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

There she goes again with striped leggings on  
And her beautiful purple hair  
She broke my heart I want to be sent back to Foodcourtia  
All I wanted was to see her naked

Now I'm playing a Gameslave  
Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to FILTHY HUMAN MUSIC  
Turn tables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a Voot Cruiser and a Robot

Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

* * *

Dirge:Nice, if I DO say so myself.

As some of you may know, I am grounded. I will try to update another time this week, but that may be it for a while. I have the week off of Skool at the moment, but when it starts, it will be very hard to update at ALL. Why? AT LEAST A POUND OF HOMEWORK, DUH!

My Skool is very hard with LOTS of homework, so please do not kill me.

I want to say, READ THIS STORY: Double Chocolate Chip Cookie Delight by Sumi Strawberry. She's my BFF, and even thought she doesn't read my shit, I read hers because I am nice. Read all stories by InvaderZATR and the rest of my reviewers, because they're all cool stories.

Still taking requests, and if you tell me to advertise something, I will!

Email me at the email I give out to the public, . But not if you are a stalker. Title the email something like 'from ' or something or I will delete it as junkmail.

Black Kisses,

Dirge for the Dead


	11. Transmission to Destroy

Dirge: Phew… *sigh of relief* I finally finished the Death Cannon. **Notices audience **Oh, hi! Uh, just an online game… yeah… that's it… an online game… **evil laugh**

Well, if you are reading this, I finally managed to get another chapter out! WOOTNESS AND SUCH!

Another Taylor Swift **shudder **song, requested by my friend Emma, who ordered seven Taylor Swift posters off eBay. And, a ZaGR (sort of)!

Another sorry to 'girl genius ()'. I DO like ZaGR, I DO! Please to not send your ravenous gerbils after me… I'm still recovering from the man-eating lemur attack.

AND NOW, WITH MY AWESOME DISCLAIMER, HEEEEERES JOHNNY!

Johnny: Ugh… **Dirge owns nothing in this stupid thing. Jhonen Vasquez, the man who created me, Squee, Zim, Dib, Tak and other numerous characters does. And since she is not, nor ever will be, him, she does not own anyone. Taylor Swift owns her country lyrics, and Dirge is glad she is not Taylor Swift, or else she wouldn't bother to have a fanfiction, or a Quizilla, account because she would already be famous… not that she's going to be famous by writing fanfictions on a website for obsessive fangirls.**

_Note from the author: (written after she re-wrote the song) I guess this could be in the POV of Tak or Gaz, it'll work for both of them. It was meant to be in Gaz's, but now, rereading it, I realize that it could be either. So yeah, put it for whoever. Just leave me out of it._

_

* * *

_

TRANSMISSION TO DESTROY

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself (duh!)  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell the Tallest  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell my friends you're gay  
And by the way,

I hate that stupid old Voot Cruiser,  
You never let me drive  
You're a idiot, green-boy  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me put a hammer  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another transmission to destroy.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge (I'll kill you)  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your stupid friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
I'm going to show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old Voot Cruiser,  
You never let me drive  
You're a idiot, green-boy  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me put a hammer  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another transmission to destroy.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

I hate that stupid old Voot Cruiser,  
You never let me drive  
You're a idiot, green-boy  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me put a hammer  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another transmission to destroy.

I really, really hate that stupid old Voot Cruiser,  
You never let me drive  
You're a idiot, green-boy  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me put a hammer  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another transmission to destroy.  
Destroy, destroy, destroy, baby destroy.  
Just another Transmission to destroy

I'll destroy you

* * *

Dirge: This weekend I am at my dad's, so updates might come more (on this and, maybe, The End). I can't really do it when I am at my mom's, because she has no idea that I have this, and she wouldn't want me to. She would close my account, or something, so yeah.

I have a heap of JtHM stories I want to get up, mainly because I have noticed that most of my stories are Invader Zim, so I am trying to show how nice I really am.

Also, I am trying to put up stuff that is NOT Jhonen Vasquez related. OH MY GOD!

All this (hopefully) coming out later this weekend. Keep an eye out, people!

Dirge for the Dead,

signing off!


	12. Seven

Dirge: Hey people! I told you that I would come back with this!!! WHOO! AND HERE I AM!  
Gaz: I hate you! If you put this up, Dirge, I will punge you into a nightmare world of which there  
Dirge: Is no waking, I know. Seriously, get a new line. That's old.  
Gaz: Gggggrgh...  
Dirge: Oh, shit! Quick, Rix, run the disclaimer before- !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rix: Uh, okay? This song is originally called Seven, and it's by Vagiant. Neither Dirge nor I know exactly why it's called Seven, but it is. And here, we see Gaz's 'Protective' side (she's singing to her brother)  
Gaz: I'LL KILL YOU TOO!  
Rix: (grins all Johnny-like and whips out knives) BRING IT ON, HONEY!!  
(much fighting insues)

Well this is a letter  
To everyone who thinks that they know better  
To every kid that thinks that I won't get 'em  
If she's rough with you  
There's nothing that I'd rather do than fight

This is a warning  
To everyone who thinks that I'm in mourning  
You know they're wrong in fact  
I'm reassuring you that I'll be true  
Won't let no one mess with you tonight, or ever!

So it's gonna be  
lot's of PAIN, lot's of PAIN  
They're gonna get  
Messed up, messed up  
For making you hurt  
(that's my job)  
And please don't you  
Get down, get down  
Cause you were no  
Let down, let down  
I won't leave your side

I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you're scared to death of me  
I'll keep beat you up if you don't let me help  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll break your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

This is forever  
I'm done pretending that it's now or never  
Got no other motives what so ever than to ignore you  
Make sure that you're gonna be all right (secretly)

So I'll see you later at Bloaty's  
If you meet someone go ahead and date her  
And if she's good to you then I won't hate her  
I won't fuck her up  
But if she's bad to you well then I WILL

So it's gonna be  
lot's of PAIN, lot's of PAIN  
They're gonna get  
Messed up, messed up  
For making you hurt  
(that's my job)  
And please don't you  
Get down, get down  
Cause you were no  
Let down, let down  
I won't leave your side

I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you're scared to death of me  
I'll keep beat you up if you don't let me help  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll break your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

And I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again

I'll rough up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart  
------------------------------------------------------

Dirge: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have my older brother drive Gaz and me to the hospital...  
Rix: She was a good fighter... She bled good.  
Dirge: Do you SEE why I never let you help out?  
Gaz: Hello? Bleeding to death here?  
Dirge: Oh. Right. Let's go.


	13. I'm just a BigHeaded Kid

Dirge: Hey, two chapters in one day! WOOTNESS AND SUCH! I'm on a high from staying up all night and STUFF!!!!! I read ALL the PepSquee's on FF, and all Tak Stories (although I kinda forgot to add them to my community... :( I'm so pathetic) AND I watched ALL the episodes of Glee, begginning to end. WATCH THEM! DIRGE COMMANDS YOU!  
And, since I kinda ran out of OC's since Elly and Jeena exploded and all, we're stuck with Azu and Rix. Even if one of them is a homicidal maniac, we're all just going to have to survive until Amaya and Zim come back from their honeymoon on the moon... Heh, unintended pun there. It was Katie R's idea, not mine. Everyone hunt her down with torches and pitchforks now.  
Azu: Hey, stop bitching us out! We're not that bad!  
Dirge: You aren't... but Rix is.  
Rix: ...I wonder how many pints of blood Dib carries?  
Dirge: (shudders) Rix, Gaz is still in the hospital because of your outrageous killing spree, and I would much appreciate it if you please refrain from killing my husband or any other people in my extended family.  
Rix: Can I kill Zim?  
Dirge: Sure, why not. (Rix runs off)  
Azu: WAIT!!! PLEASE DON'T! WE'VE YET TO ELOPE!!!!! (chases after)  
Disclaimer: I know I talk about her way too much, but this song is dedicated to InvaderZATR, because she made me check out this amazing band of pure awesomness. I present I'm just a Kid, by Simple Plan (sung by Dibby)

**I woke up it was 6  
I waited till 10  
Just to figure out that no one would call (duh)  
I wish I had a lot of friends, but I just spy on Zim  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes**

I'm just a big-headed kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a big-headed kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the Gaz is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into to my computer  
Staring at the illuminated screen again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a big-headed kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a big-headed kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the Gaz is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a big-headed kid  
I'm just a big-headed kid  
I'm just a big-headed kid  
I'm just a big-headed kid  
I'm just a big-headed kid

I'm just a big-headed kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a big-headed kid, I know that it's never fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone in my mission  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a big-headed kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a big-headed kid, I know that its never fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone in my mission  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a big-headed kid tonight

Dirge: Well, Azu stopped Rix from mutilating Zim.  
Azu: You huff wouldn't have huff gotten past huff huff Amaya anyway.  
Rix: You calling me weak, Pinkie?  
Azu: Stop making fun of my color! (runs off crying)  
Dirge: God, I hate my job...  
Rix: No, you just hate it when I'm here.  
Dirge: Exactly.


	14. And Everytime We Touch

Dirge: Wow, Dirge, three chapters in one day? Wow, I have no life.  
Rix:... You know, talking to yourself is a bad sign.  
Dirge: Shut up! His name is Moofy...  
Rix: Naming it doesn't make it any better.  
Dirge: You know what? You need to shut up.  
**Disclaimer: The AMAZING Cascada owns this AMAZING song! Look it up and listen to the real one, and also read The Awakening of Todd Casil by InvaderxJaden! Tis AMAZING! (this song is Everytime we Touch. You can look at it as a ZAGR or a ZATR, they both work! ;) Or some other pairing... They work for 'em all! Although I might say that it's RAPR, just cuz I haven't written it at all...)  
**

* * *

  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  


* * *

  
Azu: YOU DIDN'T EDIT IT AT ALL!  
Dirge: Because it's way to amazing. I need to take a break from this laptop, I'm sitting on my bed and it's uncomfortable lying down or sitting up when you've been at it all night... I think I might draw something, maybe drag Jason out of bed and force him to take me to that chinese place down the street.  
Goodbye for now!  
Dirge (signing off with a pain in her back and the need to draw some Squee)


	15. Gaz's Sad Song

Dirge: YAY! Muchos, muchos gracias to invader sam (god I wish you had an account so I could PM you!) for being awesome and being my first reviewer since our too long hiatus! Meep! You requested All American Rejects (they're amazing), so here I am, giving you One More Sad Song, a song I never heard before! I would look for the music video, but my laptop is awesome in all ways, minus sound. It has no sound :(. My stepdad and mom are fighting... agh.  
HAPPY (early) THANKSGIVING! I MIGHT get on on Thanksgiving. I really, really hate my moms side of the family. Well, not them, but I hate spending time with them.... they are boring. Dad's side is cool and all funny an' stuff. Yeah.  
Of course, if I DO, I will post a special chapter on ALL my stories! Including Peace Love and Homicidal Maniacs. Yes, I AM getting to that.  
Phew, this is a LONG note, filled with capital letters. Well, I LIKE capital letters!  
Anyway, since I have really only written love songs (barfs) I didn't wantthis one isn't a lovey dovey thing... but it is. How come people only write love/pain songs?  
If anyone knows ANY songs that are not the love/pain type, please tell me. Because this is getting on my nerves. It's a challenge, people. XD  
Still glad that some people are still reading this! Thanks again, sam!  
**Disclaimer: All-American Rejects wrote the original version of this song, so I don't own it, and I don't own Gaz either, and she's singing this song about Zim. I don't own her, either. I shall go cry in my sad corner now.  
**  
_One boy, one girl, two hearts, the world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, he's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

All the plans they went so wrong,  
He's gone  
He wished that he could invade,  
The door is closed and he wished he could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to no one can see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Best friend, worst thing, and he's winning  
Plan works, he wins  
Last date. she cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door

All the plans they went so wrong,  
He's gone  
He wished that he could invade,  
The door is closed and he wished he could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to no one can see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?

Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?

Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do  
I can not see, alone with, alone with... 

Dirge: OKAY here's the story line if you don't get it-  
Zim's plans never work. Get it? But then they do, and he takes over the world, and gets all stuck up (more so) and Gaz breaks up with him cuz he's a jerk. Then he leaves, and she misses him and she can't forget him. Aaaw. Everyone cry now.  
This isn't in the story, but later he gets together with Tak and much love-making ensues, and they have seventy two kids and Gaz is all alone and she can't forget him but he forgets and yeah. Stuff happened.  
Wow, I'm so proud of this song. I've never heard it, but this is SO going on my ipod. Heh.


	16. The Twinkie song and the end

Dirge: This may be the last chapter here! :( Why? Because I ran out of songs long ago, and am now running on fumes, and the fumes are reviews and requests. Sorry, people, I just don't know what to write.  
So here, our (probably) last song, sung by Gir.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gir (of course) but I DO own this song!!! And it is with GREAT and ADMIRABLE please that I present to you... THE TWINKIE SONG.  
Gir: YAAAAAY!!!

_Doe_  
The thing  
That makes the Twinkies  
_  
Ray_  
The guy that sells me Twinkies

_Mi_  
The one  
That eats the Twinkies

_Fa_  
Fa fa away from Twinkies!

_So_  
I think I'll have a Twinkie

_La_  
Lalalalala TWINKIE

_Ti_  
No thanks I'll have a Twinkie  
And it all goes back to

_Do_e  
Twinkie  
Twinkie  
Twinkie  
Twinkie  
DOE

Dirge: I think that is an admirable ending to our admirable songfic collection!  
Gir: TWINKIES! I love them Gooooood...  
Dirge: So do I, Gir. So do I.  
So, you all know the Do ra mi fa so la ti do song? Doe, a deer, a female deer, ray, a pot of golden sun... and so on. This song is written to the tune of that song. A GREAT WAY TO ANNOY YOUR PARENTS- sing this. All the time. Trust me, they WILL grow to hate it. My parents won't even buy Twinkies now :)  
Love ya all!  
Dirge for the Dead  
**_---uploaded November 27, 2009, 12:32 am---_**


End file.
